Stormy weather
by BwaBwaimagoat
Summary: Titles just keep getting worse and I don't know what genre this goes under... Bunny!England, what more could you want! That is all... I own nothing. T for the author's potty mouth!


Summary: Bunny!England, what more could you want! That is all... I own nothing. T for the author's potty mouth!

A/N: Yup… I've been asleep since I ate dinner, that's about… six hours I'm fucking wired! My glasses are also annoying as hell so I typed this up blind! This came to me in a freaking dream! How awesome is that? Too bad I can't get the whole dream down and typed up to perfection with how I saw it… It would be so fucked up. So I changed some stuff and switched a few things around. Also, half day of school!

Warnings: Consumption of live beings, profanity (Thank you me!), The adorable-ness of Bunny!Iggy, stuff

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

~ Bunny! ~

He sat in the field serene and relaxed. One of his fluffy ears twitched as a breeze blew past. His pale round face relaxed and his apple green eyes hooded with contentment.  
The sun was high in the sky warming his head and ears making him sleepy and a tad bit peckish.  
Lifting his hand he turned to look at the round ball that was staring at him with big blue eyes. It was making a kiss-y face at him that made it look like a fish.  
Smiling happily Arthur brought the creature closer to his face…  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Chomp!  
He bit off a chunk of its face. But it still continued making the fish-face. It was just missing a quarter of its head is all.  
"Artie!" A voice called from the tall grass he was surrounded by.  
He looked around unhurriedly waiting for his companion to find him.  
A moment later another blond boy crawled into his small circle. His floppy puppy ears were perked up happily and his curly tail wagged in the excitement of finding the bunny-boy.  
"Hello Alfred." He greeted pleasantly as he spotted a similar creature being held by the pup's mouth as he crawled up next to his friend to snuggle against his side.  
Once he was situated he grabbed the green-eyed creature from his mouth with his hands. Bite marks imprinted the mochi where his teeth had dug into it.  
Arthur looked over to his friend, irritated to see that he was once again munching on his mochi. The mochi he held in his own two hands wiggled and squirmed, still making its fish face.  
He pouted and reached for Alfred's captive. "Gimme." he mumbled childishly.  
The pup simply laughed and held his treat away from the tiny hands of his friend. His tail wagging a mile a minute. "Nope, 's mine!" He laughed biting a large chunk of mochi-flesh out of the green-eyed creature.  
"Stupid git!" Arthur whined attacking his own mochi viciously till it was barely a handful of mochi-chunk. Studying the clump, he suddenly missed the annoying kiss-y fish face. Looking over, he noticed that Alfred had only just started gnawing on the face of the mochi-creature and it was glaring at him looking almost offended.  
As if he could feel the intense glare he looked up and met the bright apple green eyes with his own sky blue. "What's wrong?" He asked tilting his head cutely, tail wagging faster than before at the attention he was receiving.  
"I hate you..." The bunny grumbled looking away with a pout and teary eyes.  
Alfred's tail stopped wagging momentarily before picking up again at twice the speed and he leaned over and licked the rabbit's face enthusiastically. "But I like you Arthur~!"  
Blushing he looked around wildly before staring at the bigger boy with eyes as wide as saucers. "Why would you do that?" He asked still in shock.  
"I told you! It's cause I like ya!" If Alfred had been a better liar Arthur might not have believed him. But with the honest face of his friend beaming at him, he could do nothing of the sort. It could also be that he was just extremely adorable... But he would never admit that.  
Snorting and glaring away from him, Arthur noticed that the morning light had started to become darker and the air swirling around them rustling their clothes was colder and less serene than it had been just moments before.  
"Alfred, I think we should go home now." Arthur said lover only to find that the pup had wondered into the tall grass once more. "Alfred!'  
Jumping up he raced through the path that had been left, stumbling over hidden obstacles. "Alfred come back!" He called eyes tearing up at the fear of being left behind.  
The burn of the salty tears now rolling down his round cheeks blurred his vision and caused him to trip over a branch that stuck out of the grass. He cried out in terror and pain as he collided with the ground. He was still crying on the ground when the first tiny drops began to fall and pelt the dirt.  
He sobbed harder as more of the drops began to fall and hid his face in his arms. Soon enough, he was soaked through and shivering.  
"Arthur!" He heard someone call. The voice was quiet and distant indicating that they were still far away from his location. "Arthur! Where did you go?"  
He lifted up his head and looked around. It was hard to see through the tears and rain still stinging in his eyes. "Alfred?"  
The limp over grown grass was pushed aside as the boy jumped out in front of him. "Arthur!" He cried happy to have found him. "Why didn't you wait for me there?" He asked as he lifted the bunny from the ground.  
"W-where did you go git?" He sniffled and glared at the pup angry at being left behind and then scolded for looking for him. "I was looking for you..."  
The chastising expression Alfred had fell into a warm smile and his tail started wagging again despite being soaked through as he stood there with the green-eyed boy. "We should go now or we might catch a cold!" He said grabbing the smaller hand in his own and began dragging the bunny in the direction he had come.  
"Not so fast! My legs aren't as long as yours Alfred!" He whined as he was dragged along, his ankle throbbing as he tried to keep up with the quick pace.  
Looking over his shoulder, he felt a jolt of guilt run through him at the sight of a filthy Arthur. His robe like attire was covered in mud down his front, and he was completely soaked with rain and leaves had stuck in his hair.  
"Sorry Artie! I just wanna get home quick!" The pup admitted slowing his pace to match his friend's. "Ya know, before the storm gets even worse!"  
Arthur pointed over to a tree he saw showing through the down pour. "There!" he cried.  
Alfred pulled Arthur along beside him through a stream that separated them between the pouring rain and the tree. The rabbit gasped as he was pulled through the freezing and flooding water swirling around his knees in a dark cloud of mud and debris.  
Suddenly he was caught by something under the surface and unable to move forward. He let out a straggled cry as his captor refused to release him. "Alfred! I'm stuck!" He sobbed yanking at his clothes.  
Turning around at the cry he grabbed a hold of the cloth himself and pulled at it in hopes of releasing his friend. After a good tug the now brown cloth ripped freeing the boy and causing him to fall back into the dark muddy water.  
For one terrifying moment, Alfred believed he had just witnessed the demise of his only friend when the boy erupted back to the surface, coughing and splashing as he attempted to right himself in the violent current of the once peaceful stream.  
Leaping into action he grabbed Arthur by the arm and yanked him to the other bank. They lay in the mud for a few minutes while the bunny caught his breath before pulling him up and over to the tree they had spotted and crawling into the small opening in the trunk.  
Both of them were filthy and shivering. The smaller boy clung on to the larger for warmth desperately seeking the heat he needed. Alfred nuzzled the bunny's filthy hair tiredly, hugging him close. Despite the terrible turn of events his tail began wagging happily.  
Cuddled close they could forget just for the moment that they were freezing and their little haven from the rain did little to protect them from the cold air blowing in.  
In that one moment they were content enough to fall asleep.  
~ MORNING! ~  
Francis watched in a slightly deranged fascination at his subjects. The poodle wagged his tail, excited to catch this fine development.  
Never had he thought, when he decided to take a stroll through the forest, he would find such a cute scene, especially not inside of a tree.  
But there they were, Arthur and Alfred snuggle against each other in all their mud-rolling glory. He had never thought of Arthur as one to play in the mud. That was Alfred's job. Only Alfred's, there were no exceptions.  
As soon as he woke them up he was going to have to give them both a bath so they could be a tad closer to his beauty.  
"Chers, it's time to awaken!" He called to them with his angelic (Annoying) voice.  
The youths squirmed a bit before settling down once more content with their snuggling. It seems he would have to use a different tactic.  
"Sacre bleu! The forest! It is on fire!" He screamed in mock terror clutching at his heart over dramatic as always.  
"Shh be quiet Francis! Nobody cares!" Alfred barked before returning to his previous position.  
The poodle wept tears of disbelief. "Mon cher! You wound me!" He pretended to stumble as if he had been dealt a blow. "Now come out and come home so you can bathe mon chien! And bring mon lapin if you will. He is quite the dirtball himself after your little adventure in that storm.  
"Be quiet frog! I'm trying to sleep!" Arthur shouted angry to have been disturbed by the loud French accent.  
The poodle sniffed and turned away. "Fine! I can see that you enjoy your filth. Come back to the house when you finally decide you can stand to be a dirtball no longer." With that, the prissy poodle strutted away with his nose in the air.  
"Frog..." The bunny grumbled preparing to go back to snuggling with Alfred when it finally occurred to him that it was no longer storming and the once dark cloudy skies were once again blue and cloudless and the sun was shining down into his dirt smudged face. "Alfred! The storms over!"  
The pup perked up and sat up next to his friend, tail wagging hard enough to shake his body. "Yay! We can go play again!"  
Shooting him a look of disgust Arthur shook his head. "After we have a bath!"  
"Aaw but Artie..." He trailed off at the dark look that was sent his way.  
"After we have a bath, and then we can play. But this time you can choose what we play." The smaller boy promised his wide green eyes sincere.  
Pouting for a brief moment, Alfred smiled and nodded vigorously. "Okay! But no take backs!"  
Crawling out of their small enclosure they stretched in the warm of the sun before Alfred grabbed the bunny's smaller hand and led the way home where they had a nice bath and meal.  
~ END! ~

A/N: Thank you Simon for helping! I love you! Even if you did say I have no emotions… You hoe. :D I hope you enjoyed bunny!England, puppy!'Merica, and poodle!Francis. Again thank you Simon for giving me the idea to make France a poodle. It's a good thing you're always saying funny shit. Now go check out konanfan13's profile and read her stories because they are fucking awesome.

Reviews and requests make my weird ass dreams even weirder.

~ I like my coffee delicious, thank you!


End file.
